Luffy
by Until You Hate Me
Summary: Luffy was chosen by the sea to find Sogeking and deliver him and the One Piece to Roger, the Father Island. With only Ace and determination on his side, Luffy sets off in order to achieve this. "I am Luffy from Dawn Island and I am here to deliver you and the One Piece to Roger!" - Moana AU bc why not? No devil fruits, and its a trial basis rn, if you want more, lemme know


" _In the beginning, there was only ocean until the Father Island emerged. Gol D. Roger. His heart contained the greatest power ever known. It could create life itself. And Roger shared it with the world. But in time...some began to seek Roger's heart. They believed if the could possess it...the great power of creation would be theirs. And one day… the most daring of them all… voyaged across the vast ocean to take it. He was a demigod of the wind and sea. He was a warrior. A trickster. A shapeshifter who could change form...with the power of his magical slingshot. And his name...was Sogeking. But without his heart, Roger began to crumble...giving birth to a terrible darkness. Sogeking tried to escape...but was confronted by another who sought the heart. Blackbeard! A demon of earth and fire. Sogeking was struck from the sky...never to be seen again. And his magical slingshot and the heart of Roger...were lost to the sea._

"Where, even now, 1,000 years later," A red haired man with three jagged scars over one eye said, waving his hand over the kids slowly. A mischievous grin was on his face as he told his story in a low tone. "Blackbeard and the demons of the deep...still hunt for the heart. Hiding in a darkness that will continue to spread...chasing away our fish...draining the life from island after island...until everyone of us is devoured...by bloodthirsty jaws...of inescapable death!"

A small, black haired child named Luffy, listen with a face of awe, two boys sitting next to him with similar looks. The one on the right was a blonde with a bandage on his nose and the one on the left was another black haired child with freckles. Behind them were various children from the village who were clearly upset, one crying out in fear.

"But one day, the heart, known as the One Piece, will be found...by someone who will journey beyond the reef, find Sogeking...deliver him across the great blue, to restore Roger's treasure, and save us all."

"Shanks!" A scolding tone snapped as the owner of the voice, a man with white hair and a stocky build, stalked in. He picked up the black haired child and glared at the red haired man. "Stop telling these tall tales, you're scaring the children!"

"Oh, c'mon, Garp." The red haired Shanks laughed, picking up his discarded straw hat. He dusted it off and placed it on his head with a wide grin. "You know they aren't tall tales."

"No one goes outside our reef. We are safe here, there is no darkness." Garp said, his tone heavy with no room for argument.

"You're being thick headed, Garp." Shanks accused, narrowing his eyes. Garp answered in kind, setting down Luffy to argue. Luffy, a boisterous child with no patience for sitting still, waddled off toward the two children he'd sat with. A soft breeze distracted him, and he followed it out of the covered area.

He bumbled over the grass area, his hands grabbing at the leaves and flowers. Soon, his feet was sinking in sand instead of grass and he parted some leaves. Luffy giggled happily, bouncing as he bounded forward toward the beautiful blue water. A pretty shell washed up before his feet touched the water and he made an excited noise, leaning over to pick it up. Cawing birds stole his attention, and Luffy saw a small sea turtle stuck under the leaves as birds attempted to eat it. Luffy whined in confusion, wanting the shell, but not wanting the sea turtle be eaten.

He ended up shielding the turtle with a large leaf and shooing the birds that got too close. By the time the turtle got to safety in the water, the pretty shell was gone. Suddenly, the water pulled back, revealing the shell. Luffy giggled, grabbing the shell. The water pulled back again and he followed it to another shell, then another, and another. He dropped one without noticing and finally looked around. The wall of water was taller than him and he waved at some the fish with a wide grin. He looked up and a form of water looked down at him and he waved at that too. The water form bent forward, encompassing his hair and swirled. When the water pulled back, his hair was in a funny shape. Luffy laughed, dropping his shells as he clapped. The water came forward again, a shiny round item inside it. The water dropped it into Luffy's hands and he cocked his head as he stared at it, curiously.

It was shaped like a coin, with an indented swirl, and it glowed golden. A call for his name made him look away from the coin. The water picked him up and he dropped the coin. He was placed on a bit of driftwood after his hair was fixed and he was sent quickly back to the shore. Luffy laughed in excitement as he got on his feet. Garp parted the leaves, finding him. As the man came forward, scolding him, Luffy looked back at the water with shining eyes.

 **A/n: I was watching Moana and thought of Usopp and Luffy so ... this :P**

 **If you like, please review! I might continue this, but only if there's enough interest!**


End file.
